


Love Sick

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [32]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Adorable!Hotch, Drabble, Established Attraction, First Kiss, Gen, GobbledyGook, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hotch/Reid drabble :)<br/>Hotch finally seals the deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sick

Reid was called to Hotch's office. The young man's billowy figure came through the door and he knocked lightly on the wood. "Come in. Close the door." Reid complied. He walked over to sit in the chair across from Hotch's desk. Hotchner set down the papers he was examining and walked around the desk to sit on the edge of it in front of Reid.

"Sir?" Reid looked puzzled up at Hotch.

"I just needed to see your face. I've missed you, Spencer."

Reid giggled and said,"You work with me, Hotch."

Hotch bent down to brush his lips against Reid's. He stroked Reid's hair and smiled through the kiss. Hotch caressed Reid's cheek lovingly. "I know."


End file.
